Amitié Brisé
by Rosabella01
Summary: Quand l'amitié se transforme en haine profonde, quand des amies deviennent ennemis beaucoup de chose peuvent arriver.La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et Bella compte bien la déguster.


**Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon : « La vengeance »**

**Titre **_**: Amitié Brisée**_

**Votre nom de plume :** _**Rosabella01**_

**Personnage(s): **_**Bella & Jasper**_**  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :****http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**Amitié Brisée**

_« La __marquise __était __femme: __elle __avait __calculé __sa __vengeance __avec __cette __perfection __de __perfidie __qui __distingue __les __animaux __faibles__ » _

_Citation d'Honoré de Balzac _

Pov Bella

Cela fait dix ans que je la haïssais, dix ans que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur elle, elle que je considérais comme ma sœur, ma meilleur amie. Elle qui avait toute ma confiance, tout mon amour. Elle que je maudissais d'avoir brisé mon cœur et de m'avoir planté un couteau dans le dos. Oui je haïssais Alice Brandon, je la haïssais plus que tout.

Je me rappelle encore le jour de notre rencontre, à l'époque je ne savais pas que déjà elle se servait de moi pour attiré l'attention des autres. Je venais tout juste d'arrivé à Forks avec mes parents. Nous étions en début d'année, j'entrais au cours préparatoire, je me rappelle m'être fait de nombreux amis, jusqu'au jour ou elle vint m'aborder. Je fus tout de suite intrigué par ce petit lutin joyeux solitaire. Nous devînmes rapidement inséparable, mes amis devinrent rapidement les siens. A l'époque je n'avais pas compris pourquoi une fille aussi « gentille et joviale » restait seule dans son coin.

Les années passèrent et nous grandîmes côtes à côtes, de vrai inséparable. Nous partagions tout, nous n'avions aucun secret l'une pour l'autre du moins c'était ce que moi je pensais à l'époque.

Puis nous rentrâmes au lycée, à cette époque nous nous éloignâmes un peu l'une de l'autre ayant des centres d'intérêt différents. En effet, a cette époque j'étais douer pour la gym, étant donné que j'en faisais depuis toute petite. C'était tout naturellement que j'avais intégré l'équipe de cheerleader du lycée, je faisais partit des « cool », Alice elle restait dans son coin, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, elle était si vive et joyeuse qu'elle aurait pu tout faire.

Un jour, un nouvel élève arriva, il s'appelait Edward Cullen, lorsque nous nous rencontrâmes en cours de Biologie, nous eûmes le coup de foudre. Notre couple faisait de nombreux jaloux parmi les élèves, dont une dont je ne me serais jamais douté.

Cela faisait plusieurs moi qu'Alice et moi ne nous adressions quasiment plus la parole, nous nous tenions aux civilités habituelles, je ne comprenais pas son comportement, je me demandais pourquoi ma meilleur amie m'évitait autant, parce que oui malgré notre éloignement je ne l'oubliais pas, j'essayais de la contacté, je l'appelais, lui envoyais des sms, des emails, mais elle refusait de me répondre.

C'était pour cela que je fus surprise, de la voir m'attendre devant ma voiture, à la sortie des cours, le sourire au lèvre comme si de rien étais. Elle vint vers moi, me sauta dans les bras, me suppliant de lui pardonner son comportement, qu'elle regrettait de m'avoir délaissé. Etant donné que je l'aimais comme une sœur, je lui pardonnais tout de suite si j'avais su ce qui allait se passé par la suite, jamais ne lui aurait laissé réintégrer ma vie.

Pov Jasper

Je venais d'arriver à mon cabinet, je passais devant Maria, ma secrétaire, une charmante femme, j'étais triste qu'elle parte déjà à la retraite, c'était dure de trouver du bon personnel de nos jours.

Maria me fit un compte rendu des choses à faire aujourd'hui, rien que d'y penser j'étais déjà fatigué, mais bon je savais qu'à la fin de la journée, je retrouverais ma ravissante petite amie, mon Alice, cette fille débordais d'énergie, mais savait se montrer douce et affective, j'envisageait sérieusement de lui demander sa main dans les jours à venir.

Je consultais mon agenda, il me restait quelques minutes avant l'arrivé de mon premier client, je regardais bien, non il s'agissait d'une cliente. Isabella Swan, tient donc ce nom ne m'était pas inconnue, mais bien sur il s'agissait de la PDG de la Swan's Company, je me demandais bien pourquoi elle venait à mon cabinet, sachant qu'elle pouvait se payer n'importe quel brillant avocat. Enfin, je verrais bien. Je réajustais ma cravate et me servit un café.

Après avoir finit de siroter mon délicieux breuvage, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir entrer dans mon bureau, l'une des plus belles femmes que je n'avais jamais vue.

Elle était de taille moyenne, environ un mètre soixante -six, mais avec ses talons de dix centimètres elle avoisinait le mètre soixante-seize. Elle portait un tailleur magnifiquement ajusté qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Il n'y a pas à dire cette femme était la tentation incarné, avec un corps a vous damné un saint. Quant à son visage ce qui vous frappais lorsque vous la regardiez c'était son magnifique regard persan bleu azur.

Je fus sortit de ma contemplation par un léger raclement de gorges. Je me rembrunie légèrement comprenant que je venais de dévisagé ma cliente plus qu'il ne l'était permis.

Je lui tendis la main, qu'elle s'empressa de serrer. Un léger courant se propagea le long de mon bras, elle dut le ressentir également car elle lâcha ma main assez vite, comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance miss Swan !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi maitre Withlock ! **_dit-elle d'un ton qui m'intrigua, j'avais l'impression que cette phrase cachait quelque chose._**

- Bien miss Swan, en quoi un humble avocat comme moi pourrait vous aider ?

- Je vais être franche avec vous maître Withlock, si je suis ici c'est pour une histoire d'ordre privée !

- Bien décrivez moi la situation !

- Pour que vous la compreniez, je vais un peu abréger l'histoire !

- Comme il vous plaira !

- Bien, « Cette histoire remonte à dix ans environ, j'avais une amie, ma meilleur amie, nous nous étions éloigné au début de nos années lycée, mais finalement les choses sont rentré en ordre par elle-même, du moins c'était ce que je croyais. A l'époque j'étais amoureuse d'un jeune homme, vous savez le genre d'amour inconditionnel, cet amour qu'aucune jeune femme ne peut oublier. Lui et moi étions si amoureux que nous restions souvent dans notre bulle. Mon amie elle collectionnait les aventures sans lendemain, mais quand je lui parlais de son comportement elle me disait qu'elle arrêterait le jour où elle trouverait son âme sœur. Puis vint le jour où mon petit amis me demanda ma main, nous étions encore en terminale mais je lui dis oui, vous comprenez j'étais jeune et folle amoureuse de lui. Je vivais sur un nuage, j'avais un fiancé géniale, qui me traitais comme une reine, une meilleur amie fantastique, ainsi que mes autres amies cheerleader qui me soutenaient, j'étais heureuse. Mais un jour tout mon bonheur fut bouleversé. Une de mes amie pom-pom girl, Rosalie, vint me voir pour me dire qu'elle avait vue ma meilleur amie et mon fiancé dans une position compromettante, je ne voulais pas le croire, je n'y croyait pas. Je suis parti en pleure et je suis allé voir les principaux concernés pour leur demander une explication, ils m'ont juré que toute cette histoire était fausse et que Rose ne désirait qu'une chose mettre la zizanie dans notre groupe. Je coupais donc les ponts avec mes anciennes amies, qui n'avaient de cesse de me faire des remarques sur ceux que j'aimais. Je peux vous dire que j'ai rapidement regretté mon geste.

Le jour du mariage, j'étais heureuse, ma meilleur m'avait aidé à tout préparer, j'étais bien plus qu'heureuse, je ne savais pas ce qui se tramais dans mon dos. »

**_Isabella laissa couler une larme, avant de reprendre son récit._**

« Mon fiancé ne c'est jamais montré et ma demoiselle d'honneur avait disparut. Lorsque je suis allé le cherché dans ses appartements je n'ais trouvé qu'une lettre écrite de sa main me demandant pardon pour le mal qu'il me faisait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas m'épouser en ayant des sentiments si fort pour ma meilleure amie. Quand j'eu finis de lire sa lettre je courus dans les appartements réservé à la demoiselle d'honneur, j'y trouvais également une lettre. Si j'avais cru que la lettre d'Edward m'avait fait du male, celle de ma « meilleure amie » m'a littéralement tué. »

**_Isabella était en larme, secoué par des sanglots_.**

- Que disait cette lettre ? elle eut un rire sans joie, sorti un papier de son sac et commença à le lire.

« Bella, Bella, Bella, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour supporté une petite fille à papa tel que toi toute ces années, vraiment s'il n'avait pas s'agit de mon propre intérêt jamais je ne me serait intéressé à un boulet tel que toi. Je me demande bien ce que tout le monde te trouve ? Avant ton arrivé à Forks personne ne me voyais, donc j'ai décidé de suivre le mouvement et de faire de toi mon attrape nilgaut, ils n'y a pas à dire ces gogos en me voyant avec toi oubliait tout les aprioris qu'il avait sur moi. Je crois que je devrais te remercier, mais se serait te donner de l'importance. Tel que je te connais tu dois être entrain de chialer comme la pauvre fille que tu es. Ahah, je vais t'avouer une chose, du jour ou je t'ai vue avec Edward, j'ai su que je te le prendrais, mais pour cela il fallait que je sois de nouveau proche de toi, rien de plus facile tu es si idiote !

La tu dois te demander pourquoi je m'étais éloigné et pourquoi être revenu ? ben tout simplement parce que je ne pouvais plus te blairer et que je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre j'aurai de nouveau besoin de toi donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment t'envoyer au diable et te connaissant je savais que tu me pardonnerais tout, tu es si « gentille » !

Et sa n'a pas manqué tu m'as ramené l'homme de mes rêves. Lorsque tu me l'as présenté je savais qu'il serait mien et que par la même occasion tu souffrirais de me voir avec lui, en gros un programme des plus réjouissants. Je l'ais travaillé au corps pendant des mois jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à mes avances. Le plus drôles fut quand tu es venu pour avoir des explications suite à l'accusation tout à fait véridique de cette garce de Hale, tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis fendu la tronche en me rappelant la tienne, pathétique, voila ce que tu étais.

Mais bon aujourd'hui je te lance le coup de grâce et te dit adieu ! J'ai enfin eu ce que je voulais de toi, mon seul regret est de ne pas pouvoir voir ta réaction en lisant cette lettre, ton cœur doit être brisé, tu te sens trahit pas vrai, ahaha, c'est tout ce que tu mérite. Adieu Bella chérie ahahahah

Ps : ne t'en fait pas pour Edward je m'en occuperais bien ! »

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de lire la lettre, Isabella semblait si perdu que je ne pus résister à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Ses sanglots se tarir jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve une respiration normale. Après un moment elle se détacha de moi, je ressentis comme un vide, mais je laissais ce sentiment de côté.

- Isabella, je suis navré de ce qu'il vous ait arrivé mais je ne vois pas qu'elle est le rapport avec moi ?

**_Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et me tendis la lettre qu'elle avait toujours à la main, le papier était froissé et jaunit, mais on voyait encore ce qui était marqué._**

- Regardez au bas de la page et lisez, qu'elle nom est-il écrit ? Quel nom est signé ?

Je lis le nom une fois, puis deux, puis trois et ainsi de suite, mais je ne voulais pas y croire.

- Alice Brandon !** _dis-je dans un souffle toujours stupéfait._** Il doit y avoir une erreur !

- Non, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, votre Alice et la mienne son la même personne.

- Que voulez vous ? Pourquoi être venue me voir ? Comment savez vous que je la connais ?

- Pour la simple raison que vous êtes la clé de ma vengeance ! un grand auteur a dit « lorsque le déshonneur est public, il faut que la vengeance le soit aussi », j'ai besoin de vous pour cela.

- Vous pensez vraiment que j'accepterai de vous aidez à piéger la femme que j'aime ? d'ailleurs comment savez vous que nous sommes ensemble ?

- Savez- vous monsieur Withlock, que la femme que vous aimé est une femme mariée ?

- Quoi ? non, non, c'est insensé, Alice n'est pas une menteuse, elle me l'aurait dit si elle était mariée ! vous cherché juste à esquiver mes questions !** _j'étais abasourdit par ses accusation._**

- Bien dans ce cas je vais vous répondre, mais vous devrez m'écouter jusqu'au bout _! **je lui fis signe de la tête afin qu'elle continue de parler. **_

- Bien, suite à l'humiliation le jour de mon mariage, ainsi que du fait de m'être fait cocufier de la pire manière qui soit, j'ai fait une dépression ! Mes parents qui craignaient que je porte atteinte à ma vie, m'ont fait interner dans une maison de repos, où j'ai été suivit par un psychologue qui m'a aidé à me relever suite à ce coup dure. A ma sortie, je me sentais mieux, mais je sentais qu'il me manquait quelque chose. J'ai suivit les conseils de mon psy et j'ai renoué contact avec mes anciennes amies, notamment Rosalie Hale, je leur ais demandé pardon pour ma crédulité et elles m'ont toutes pardonné. Elles étaient vraiment remontées contre Alice. La plus hargneuse à ce sujet était Rose, qui est au fils des années, devenue ma meilleur amie. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle si l'idée de la vengeance c'est mis à germer dans ma tête.

Nous avons alors élaboré une stratégie, en premier lieu nous devions la retrouver, ce qui a été plutôt facile, mon père travaillait à une époque pour le FBI, il avait gardé quelque contact, qui nous ont aidé à la localiser. Par la suite j'ai engagé le meilleur détective que l'on pouvait se payer. Il a alors suivit Alice, épié le moindre de ses fait et geste.

- Depuis quand avez-vous commencé votre enquête ?

- Depuis cinq ans environ, durant mes études je ne pouvais pas trop m'occupé de cette affaire, puis j'ai lancé mon entreprise, après avoir fait breveter mon logiciel et tout j'étais un peu occuper, mais je pouvais me pencher sur la stratégie à adopté pour avoir ma vengeance.

- C'est ce détective qui vous a mené à moi ?

- En effet, James est le meilleur du métier, un vrai traqueur, son amour pour son métier peut passer pour de l'obsession. Il m'a ramené un bon nombre de photo, de relevé téléphonique…, c'est là que je vous ais repéré, on la voyait souvent avec Edward, son mari depuis huit ans maintenant, mais aussi avec vous… _elle arrêta de parler et me scruta comme si elle hésitait à me confier un détail, vu où j'en étais je n'étais pas à une révélation près._

- Parlez, dites moi tout, je veux tout savoir !

- Bien, vous n'êtes pas son seule amant _! **dit-elle dans un souffle**_**.**

- Quoi ?** _hurlais-je._**

- D'après les photos, elle fréquenterait également un certain Aro Volturi, d'après les informations de James il s'agirait d'un magna de la finance, plutôt véreux et ayant des liens avec la mafia.

- Grand Dieu, mais pourquoi est elle en lien avec ce type ?

- Vous a-t-elle parlé de son projet de collection ?

- Oui, mais quel est le rapport avec… Non, elle ne s'est tout de même pas compromise avec ce type, uniquement pour qu'il finance sa collection ?

- C'est également à cette conclusion que j'en suis venue, parce qu'en voyant la tête du type, ce n'est certainement pas pour son physique qu'elle l'a choisit !

- Il me faut les photos, vous comprenez, je ne peux pas juste vous croire sur parole !

- Bien sûr je vous comprends ! elle sortie un porte vue de son sac, je le prie et commençais à le feuilleter. On y voyait des photos d'Alice en compagnie d'un homme aux cheveux brun roux, sur l'une d'elles, ils étaient au bord d'une piscine au bord d'une magnifique villa, l'homme était dans l'eau alors qu'Alice se dorait au soleil, sur une autre on pouvait voir Alice et l'homme entrain de s'embrasser dans la piscine, ainsi défilait des scènes d'Alice en compagnie de l'homme que je supposais être Edward son marie. Sur d'autres on nous voyait Alice et moi, il y avait même une d'elle et moi nous embrassant ici même dans ce bureau, ce James était vraiment un pro. Et enfin, les plus décevantes et écœurantes photos représentaient Alice à genoux devant un homme, visiblement elle lui faisait une fellation, devant d'autres hommes. L'homme devait avoir la soixantaine, il était à moitié chauve, les cheveux grisonnant et devait peser quatre-vingt dix kilos pour un mètre soixante dix.

J'étais vraiment dégouté, moi qui croyais avoir un bon discernement, je m'étais fait abuser par la pire des garces. Car oui pour moi celle que j'aimais et pour qui j'aurais tout donné encore ce matin, était devenu ma pire déception. Je me sentais trahit, l'amour au fur et a mesure des minutes se transformait peu à peu en haine.

Je pris le premier objet qui me passait sous la main et le balançait contre le mur de mon bureau, puis plusieurs autres objet le suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se poser doucement sur mon épaule.

Je revins alors à la réalité, j'étais encore aveuglé par la rage et ce n'est que lorsqu'Isabella essuya mon visage de ses mains que je me rendis compte que je pleurais. Isabella me pris dans ses bras, je la serais fort contre moi, tel une bouée de sauvetage.

- Elle nous payera ces humiliations ! **_dit-elle avec aplomb._**

- Pourquoi vouloir m'aider ? **_dis-je des sanglots dans la voix_.**

- Parce que comme moi vous êtes une victime de cette garce !

**Pov Bella**

Avoir vue cette homme, si beau, si distingué, ravagé par la douleur de la trahison, m'avais littéralement retourné l'estomac. Et tout cela à cause de cette chienne. J'aurais pu le laisser dans l'ignorance et ne réaliser qu'une partie de ma vengeance, mais j'avais le sentiment que comme moi il était une victime et j'avais eu raison.

Aujourd'hui Jasper et moi, allions enfin assouvir notre vengeance. Depuis l'entretien à son cabinet, où il avait complètement ravagé ce dernier, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés. Je lui avais même présenté Rosalie, ces deux là avaient bien accrochée. Rosalie nous avait aidés à peaufiner notre vengeance.

Ce soir avait lieu la consécration du docteur Edward Cullen, accompagné bien sûr de sa « charmante » épouse Alice Brandon Cullen. Rosalie nous avait trouvé des invitations, mais nous nous présenterions sous le nom de monsieur et madame Withlock.

Jasper et moi avions revêtue nos plus beaux habits, pour lui un magnifique smoking signé Armani et pour moi une somptueuse robe estampillé Versace, accompagné d'une magnifique parure de diamants.

Nous avions décidé de nous faire petit, jusqu'au moment le plus opportun. La soirée se passait bien, le repas qui nous fut servit était délicieux, les invité d'honneur, recevaient avec habilité leurs convives. Aussi arriva le moment pour Jasper et moi d'aller saluer nos hôtes. Lorsque nous nous présentâmes devant les Cullen, Alice qui nous vit arriver bras dessus bras dessous en recracha presque tout le champagne qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter. Edward qui remarqua le trouble de son épouse observa ce qui aurait pu la bouleverser ainsi, ce dernier eu l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau quand il me reconnu !

- Be-Bella, mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Ravie de te revoir Edward ? Comment vas –tu ? cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? **_dis-je un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix._**

- Je ne pense pas que tu es été invité ! **_cracha Alice._**

- Mais monsieur et madame Withlock, si ! N'est-ce pas mon amour ? **_dis-je en resserrant ma prise sur le bras de Jasper, les yeux de la garce me lançait des éclaires. Dommage chérie, tu ne peux rien dire devant ton idiot de mari._**

- En effet mon cœur ! **_dit-il avant de m'embrasser. Si un regard pouvait tuer Alice m'aurait déjà assassiné._**

- Tu es marier Bella ? **_demanda Edward, surpris_.**

- C'est ce que je viens de dire Edward.

- Depuis quand ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde Dr Cullen ! **_dit Jasper_,** mon épouse et moi-même tenions juste à vous félicité pour votre réussite, tant professionnel que sentimental. Il est rare de voir des couples aussi souder après autant d'année ! vous n'avez jamais été tenté d'allé voir ailleurs Dr Cullen.

- Non, bien sur que non, je n'ais d'yeux que pour mon Alice_. **Pff ce crétin, m'énervait à être aussi con.**_

- Que dirais-tu si tu apprenais que ta femme te trompe ? _d**emandais-je innocemment à Edward. Ce dernier se renfrogna, tandis qu'Alice blêmit d'un seule coup.**_

- Bella, je suis conscient que ce qu'Alice et moi t'avons fait il y dix ans n'était pas correct, mais tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à elle et à fabuler de la sorte sur ma femme. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. _**J'entendis Jasper pouffer à mes côtés, il transforma cela en une quinte de toux.**_

- Sur ce,** _dit Edward_,** mon épouse et moi allons devoir vous laisser, nous devons encore recevoir d'autres invités. Malgré nos désaccords je fus ravie de te revoir Bella, monsieur Withlock ! _dit-il en nous saluant d'un hochement de tête. **Puis il partie, Alice le suivit en nous lançant un regard semblant signifié, « vous avez intérêt à fiche le camp et vite ». Je rigolais intérieurement, Jasper semblait de la même humeur que moi. Les choses sérieuses ne faisaient que commencer.**_

**Pov Jasper**

- Tu es sûr que tout est en place ?** _demandais-je à Bella pour la énième fois_.**

- Bien sûr ne t'en fais pas, Rosalie à arranger le coup avec le type qui s'occupe de la projection, d'ici quelques minutes, tout le monde connaitra la vrai Alice Brandon !** _me répondit Bella. Nous avions tout prévue, Bella avait emprunté l'idée de cette vengeance dans le film 27 Robes, nous avions subtilisé le film censé retracé les réussites de ce cher Edward et l'avions remplacé par un condensé de toute les aventures d'Alice, cela allait être fun. _**

- Jazz, revient sur terre le show va commencer !** _dit ma belle en me donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes._**

**_Un homme s'avança sur la scène ou était disposé un incroyable écran géant._**

- Bien venu à tous, Monsieur et Madame Cullen vous remercie d'être venue si nombreux en ce jour si spéciale pour eux, car en plus de fêter la réussite du Dr Cullen, ils fêtent aujourd'hui également leur huitième anniversaire de mariage. **_Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle. _**Nous allons donc vous projeter quelque photo retraçant leur union, ainsi que quelques photos retraçant leur réussite. Merci de votre attention.

Sa y est les dés étaient jetés, je serrais la main de Bella dans la mienne, puis reportais mon attention sur l'écran.

Au début de la vidéo on nous présentait Edward en uniforme de footballeur, puis avec la toge et son diplôme en main. Sur une autre photo, on le voyait devant l'université de Harvard, avec Alice suspendu à son bras. Sur une autre on avait une représentation du couple en jeune marié. Puis les choses basculèrent la voix off présenta Edward comme un jeune prodige de la médecine, proches de ses patients, on voyait Edward en bouse blanche, cette photo contrastait avec la suivante. En effet la voix off présenta Alice « a l'instar de son époux madame Cullen est sur tout les fronts, elle sait donner de sa personne afin que les membres de son entourage soit comblé », je ne sais pas quel photos était prévu à l'origine pour allé avec ce commentaire mais les photos qui suivirent correspondaient vraiment. On voyait la photo où Alice, m'embrassait, une autre ou nous faisions l'amour dans mon bureau, une autre ou elle faisait l'amour avec Edward dans leur cuisine et enfin le clou du spectacle, la photo ou elle faisait une fellation à Volturi devant des inconnues.

On entendait des murmures remonté dans la salle, mais la vidéo n'était pas encore finit, on y voyais la très distingué madame Cullen au bras du vieux crouton Volturi, qui avait très élégamment posé sa main sur ses fesses, ils étaient devant un des hôtels Hilton, me semble t''il, mais avant que nous ne voyons plus de photo Alice couru en direction de la salle de projection, la minute qui suivit tout disparu, mais personne ne put raté la dernière image qui la montrait entrain de faire une sorte de lap dance au vieux crouton.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut, son visage montrait un mélange de honte, de rage et d'interrogation. Edward lui, était blanc, on aurait dit qu'il faisait une attaque. Soudain un rire me vint aux oreilles, je me tournais vers Bella qui avait les larmes aux yeux à force de ricaner, un bon nombre de personne se tourna vers nous, dont Alice. Cette dernière posa un regard incendiaire sur nous, Bella vissa son regard dans le sien avant de lever sa flute à champagne vers Alice, elle accompagna le geste d'un large sourire, je ne pus résister, je me mis à rire également lorsque je vis le visage décomposé d'Alice.

Mais le must fut quand elle réalisa que tout ceci devait avoir été orchestré par Bella. Elle descendit de son perchoir, d'un pas décidé, ne lâchant pas ma belle des yeux, Bella elle ne cillait pas, et affichais un sourire coin.

- Toi, tout ceci est de ta faute ! **_hurla-t-elle_.**

- Moi ? je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles_. **Dit Bella innocemment**_**.**

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je sais que tu as fais ça pour te venger de moi, sinon pourquoi tu serais ici avec lui ? Toi et moi savons bien qu'il n'est pas ton mari.

- Oh oui, il est vrai que tu le connais bien, **_dit Bella avec une pointe d'ironie_**. Vous le connaissez sous toutes les coutures, n'est-ce pas madame Cullen ?

- Je ne te permets pas _!** hurla –t'elle, en levant la main pour gifler Bella, j'arrêtais sa main au vol.** **elle me regarda outrer.**_

- Jazzou comment peux tu être de son côté ?

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler de la sorte Alice, tu n'es qu'une garce, une pétasse qui se fait passer pour une dame, tu me dégoutes. Je ne te dois absolument rien et je fais ce que je veux. Si tu veux être défendu va voir ton mari ou ton amant, mais moi tu peux m'oublier !

- Tout cela est de ta faute Swan, tu ne pouvais pas supporter de me voir heureuse, non, il te fallait encore tout avoir, briser mon bonheur par pure plaisir ? tu n'es qu'une salope. _Bella rit avant de reprendre._

- C'est moi la garce Alice ? Qui m'a volé mon fiancé ? Qui m'a fait cocu pendant près d'un an ? qui à trompé son mari ? avec deux hommes qui plus est ? qui est celle qui couche pour de fric ? ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait tout cela ! moi au moins j'ai un travail qui rapporte, je n'ais pas besoin d'ouvrir les cuisses pour avoir ce que je désir ! alors de nous deux ce n'est certainement pas moi la garce.

- Bon maintenant, sa suffit ! **_hurla Edward qui venait de sortir de sa transe_**, je vais vous demander d'évacuer les lieux, je pense que vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir !

- Quoi ? c'est nous que tu vires ? non mais dites-moi que je rêve ? malgré tout ce que tu as vu tu continues de la défendre ?

- Bella … **_commença-t-il._**

- Bella rien du tout, je te savais idiot mais à ce point, je… **_Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car des agents de police pénétrèrent en trombe dans la salle._**

« que personne ne bouge, nous cherchons Alice Cullen _! tout le monde se tourna vers elle._ Madame Cullen vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complicité de meurtre sur la personne de Sulpicia Volturi, vous pouvez gardez le silence… ».

Tout le monde était choqué, nous observions Alice, se débattre, se faire menottés, puis emmené par les policiers. Edward suivit ces derniers. J'étais encore sous le choc, je me tournais vers Bella qui paressait aussi surprise que moi.

- Dit moi, ce n'est pas toi qui as orchestré tout cela ?

- Pour qui tu me prends, voyons Jasper, là ce n'est qu'un coup de pouce du destin, ahaha, on va dire la cerise sur le gâteau !

- Vous êtes une bien méchante femme miss Swan ! **_dis-je en la guidant vers la sortie_.**

- Oh allez Jaz, avoue que ce dénouement ne te déplaie pas ?

- J'espère seulement qu'elle s'en sortira, j'ai beau la haïr, elle ne mérite pas de finir sa vie en prison !

- Ne t'inquiète pas cette idiot d'Edward remuera ciel et Terre pour la sortir de là. Mais pour l'instant je pense qu'un petit séjour derrière les barreaux ne pourra que lui faire le plus grand bien.

- Tu n'as peut être pas tord ! alors que faisons nous maintenant miss ?

- Si nous allions fêter notre réussite chez moi ? **_me répondit-elle d'une voix profonde et sensuelle. Je sentis mon soldat se réveiller, je sentais que la nuit allait être longue_.**

**Pov Bella**

Enfin ma vengeance avait été assouvit, elle avait été humilié, devant son mari et ses paires et la cerise sur le gâteau elle c'était fait embarqué par les flics, je savais que je ne devrais pas me réjouir de son malheur mais c'était plus fort que moi, je demanderais pardon à Dieu pour mon comportement plus tard. La maintenant, je ne désirais qu'une chose, profité de l'adonis à mes côtés. J'étais heureuse, et ne me manquais plus que lui en moi afin d'être comblé.

Nous avions pris la limousine, heureusement, parce que pendant tout le voyage du retour Jasper n'avait eu de cesse de m'allumer, faisant passer ses doigts sous ma robe caressant ma cuisse pendant que sa langue dansait avec la mienne.

Lorsque le limousine nous déposa devant mon manoir, mon amant et moi ne perdîmes pas de temps, à peine la porte d'entrer fut fermer qu'il me plaqua contre cette dernière. Il refondit sur mes lèvres, puis d'un coup me souleva et me porta tel une jeune marié jusqu'à ma chambre.

Il me posa sur le lit, nous ne perdîmes pas de temps, j'enlevais ma robe et mes sous vêtements avec hâte, il en fit de même avec son smoking et son caleçon. Jasper se trouvais debout devant moi, son phallus fièrement dresser, j'en salivais d'avance. Je m'approchais de son membre prête à le gouter, lorsque mon amant me fit me redresser. « Pas maintenant, nous avons tout la nuit pour ça, je te veux autour de moi, maintenant », il dit cela d'une voix rauque et profonde, qui entrainèrent l'humidification de mon vagin, qui était déjà bien humide.

Jasper me fit allonger puis se positionna au dessus de moi, mon cœur battait la chamade. Il vissa son regard dans le mien avant de me pénétré d'un seul coup. Nous lâchions un râle de plaisir. Il commença à bouger lentement, je regardais l'endroit ou nous étions liés, et voir son pénis allé et venir en moi faillit me faire jouir au même moment. Mais Jasper n'en avait pas décidé ainsi, il prit mes jambes et les mit sur son épaule et me pénétra encore plus profondément, si j'avais cru que je touchais les étoiles tout a l'heure, lorsque qu'il accéléra la cadence dans cette position, j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. Jasper ne prononçait pas un mot son regard fixé dans le mien, lorsqu'il sentie que j'allais venir il me demanda de me toucher, car lui aussi y était presque. Je passais mes doigts sur mon clitoris, le maltraitait jusqu'à ce que j'explose en même temps que mon adonis, l'orgasme était si fort, qu'il fut accompagné par nos grognements quasi inhumain. Jasper retomba sur moi, tout en faisant attention de ne pas trop peser.

Après un moment il se retira de moi, je ressenti comme un manque, mais lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras je me sentis à ma place. Après quelques minutes nous sombrâmes tout deux dans un profond sommeil.

**POV Jasper**

Le jour venait de se lever, j'observais mon amante, si belle et paisible dans son sommeil, notre moment hier soir était divin, je n'avais qu'une envie recommencé. Cela dit, je mourrais de faim, je me dis donc qu'un petit déjeuné au lit ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Je me rendis donc à la cuisine et nous préparais des pancakes à la myrtille, avec une salade de fruit frais et du jus d'orange fraichement pressé. Au moment où j'allais monter le plateau à ma belle une petite brunette aux yeux vert fit son entrer dans la cuisine.

- Qui êtes-vous ? et que faites vous chez moi ?

- Jasper Hale, avocat, je suis le petit ami de la maitresse de maison, enfin je l'espère !

- Tu l'es ! **_dit ma brunette qui venais de pénétrer dans la cuisine !_**

- London je te présente Jasper, Jasper je te présente London Brittany Swan, ma fille.

- Ta fille ?** _dis-je surpris_.** Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Je ne t'ais pas volontairement cacher son existence, c'est juste que j'ai eu beaucoup d'autre chose en tête dernièrement, de plus London était en voyage à Paris avec mes parents, je me suis dit que j'aurais le temps de t'en parler avant son retour, mais visiblement j'ai mal calculé mon coup ! bienvenue mon cœur ! _dit elle en prenant la fillette dans ses bras._

- Et cette jeune fille à quel âge ?

- Dix ans !

- Dix ans ? cela veux dire que…

- Oui je suis la fille d'Edward Cullen ! _dit la petite London._ Maman m'a tout raconté, donc pas besoin de prendre des pincettes.

- Ok, mais Edward le sait-il.

- Non, j'estime qu'il a perdu tout droit sur ma fille quand il m'a planté le jour de notre mariage et qu'il est partit sans jamais donner de nouvelle !

- Tout de même…

- Tout de même rien_, dit London_, ma mère voulait en parler à mon père c'est moi qui l'ait convaincu de ne rien dire, je ne veux juste pas avoir affaire à lui. Là si un jour je dois le rencontrer j'aviserais. Bien sur ce je vais prendre un bain !

- Attend ma puce, ou sont tes grands parents ?

- Chez eux, j'ai demandé a Georges de m'emmener, papi et mamie dormait encore, j'avais trop envie de te voir.

- Oh mon bébé ! **_Bella pris sa fille dans ses bras pour la câliner, avant que cette dernière ne fil se baigner._**

- Bella et moi parlâmes de la situation et décidâmes que nous laisserions les choses suivre leur cours.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Bella et moi nous fréquentions, elle était vraiment parfaite. Malgré nos métiers très prenant, nous trouvions toujours un moment pour nous retrouver en tête à tête, nous étions de plus en plus amoureux. Concernant London, les choses se passait à merveille, elle m'avait très bien adopté, c'était vraiment une petite fille agréable, mais avec un franc parler qui pouvait en déstabiliser plus d'un. Son père, Edward, il y a deux mois en avait fait les frais.

FLASH BACK

Nous étions samedi et comme chaque samedi, Bella, London et moi nous préparions pour une sortie en famille, nous n'attendions personne, si bien que lorsque la sonnette du manoir retentit, nous étions surpris. London se dévoua pour aller ouvrir. Aussitôt ouverte, la porte se referma sur le visiteur. Bella fut choqué par le comportement, plus qu'inhabituelle de sa fille.

- London Brittany Swan, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? depuis quand fermes-tu Laporte au nez des gens ! _l**a sermonna sa mère tout en allant ouvrir la porte**_**.**

- Ouvre donc tu verras pourquoi je n'avais pas envie que cette personne entre chez nous.

**_Derrière la porte se trouvais un Edward Cullen plus qu'abasourdit, de s'être fait éjecter par une gamine._**

- Edward ? mais quel bon vent t'amène _? **dit ma compagne d'un ton plutôt froid**_. Aux dernières nouvelles tu essayais de faire sortir ta femme de prison

-Bella, je sais que je ne devrais pas être ici, et je suis désolé de t'importuné de si beau matin, mais je tenais à te présenter mes plus plate excuse, pour mon comportement passé ! Alice m'a tout raconter, sa haine envers toi, son esprit de compétition, elle voulait t'humilier, te dépassé en tout point, bref je ne suis pas là pour parler d'elle, mais pour implorer ton pardon, Bella, pitié, dit il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

-Edward je ne pourrais pas tout de suite te pardonner, même si je n'ais plus cette haine contre toi, il me faudra du temps, mais je pense qu'un jour je…

-TU QUOI ? MAMAN ? tu ne vas tout de même pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? hurla London ?

-London ma chérie, calme toi !

-Que je me calme ? à cause de cet homme j'ais du grandir sans père, te voir te battre pour réussir afin de me donner tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui et ce, sans personne sur qui t'appuyer. Tout ça parce que cet idiot à préféré suivre ce que lui dictait son pénis, alors non je ne me calmerai pas.

-London ! Attention, je veux bien comprendre que tu sois énervé, mais fait attention à qui tu parles.

-Pardon maman, mais rien que de le voir, sa m'énerve !

-Je, je, je …suis ton père ?

-Non, Einstein, mon grand père ! non mais franchement j'ai neuf ans et demi fait le calcule.

Fin FLASH BACK

On peut dire que depuis ce jour la les choses s'étaient enchainées, Edward avait commencé à se rapproché de sa fille même si cette dernière lui faisait vivre un vrai enfer, il aurait du mal avant que la petite fille Swan ne lui accorde son pardon. En ce qui concernait Alice, au dernière nouvelle, elle se trouverait en liberté surveillé, et serait obligé de gardé un bracelet électronique à la cheville, une vrai humiliation, comme dirait ma Bella « elle récolte ce qu'elle a semé ».

Enfin en ce qui concernait notre couple tout allait bien, nous étions les amoureux les plus comblés de cette terre, certes, nous avions quelque prise de bec comme tout couple qui se respecte mais nous savions que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que nous fassions nous serions toujours là l'un pour l'autre, envers et contre tous.

FIN

Voila vous en pensez quoi?

Je suis arrivée à la deuxième place, avec une voix d'écart, pas mal ^^

a++

Twikiss à vous toutes


End file.
